Parvati Patil: The Soul Within
by krazy-potter13
Summary: slightly AU Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Proffesor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic.
1. The Ride Home

Parvati Patil: The Soul Within  
  
Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Proffesor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it.  
  
Author Note: I haven't seen many, if any, Parvati fics out there, so I decided I'd write one. I hope you like it, and Im not real sure where Im taking it, only a few key events are set in stone. I welcome ANY reviews. Flames will be discarded, but at least I will know that you are reading it. Thank you. R/R  
  
Chapter 1: The Ride Home  
  
Parvati Patil stared idly a window of the Hogwarts Express as the English countryside passed by in a blur, much like the past year had. She was glad to finally be going home for the holidays, the year may have passed by in a blur, but it had dragged on for forever in its own special way. But she was free for the summer now. Free from the Owls, the boys, and the usual humble- jumble of Howarts life. Free from the stereo-typing students who would never understand her.  
  
Parvati knew that most people saw her as the preppy gossiper of Gryffindor and sidekick of Lavender "I-Want-To-Sleep-With-Everyone" Brown. She didn't blame them though, afterall, that was the image that she let everyone see. She was scared that if she let her real self shine through then she wouldn't be accepted, that she would be shunned to the side like that one girl that was a year behind her...  
  
Parvati pondered the name of the girl for a moment before she realized that was exactly what she feared, that people would forget her if she allowed her real self to break through. She feared the lack of acceptance.  
  
Parvati was jerked rudely out of her musings by her gossiping friend Lavender.  
  
"...And what about how Harry dumped what's her name? Alicia wasn't it? Do you reckon I could have a shot at him now? Proably not, I guess I should keep my eyes on Seamus. Anyway, I think Mandy from Ravenclaw said that he had his eyes on Jessica McMillian, or mabye it was Lauren that told me. I'm not sure."  
  
"Maybe." Parvati replied half-heartedly, not sure if their had even been a question. During their 5th year at Hogwarts Harry Potter had turned into a sort of player after he had returned to school after the summer with a new haircut, more lean muscles and a darker, more mysterious feeling surrounding him. Rumor had it that he had turned his intrest to girls to keep his mind off of Voldemort and Cedirc Diggory. She didn't blame him.  
  
But Parvati knew that neither her nor Lavender had much of a shot at Harry, if any at all. The 4th year Yule Ball incident had all but ruined her and Harry's feeble friendship and Lavender wasn't really Harry's type. He had history for going for older 6th and 7th year girls. But then again, they were going to be 6th years next year.  
  
"What's wrong with you Parvati? I don't think you have given me any two syllable replies the whole train ride. Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. Im just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Parv...girl. You seem to forget that I know you and I know that you don't have a habit for thinking. Now what's wrong."  
  
"Look Lav. Im serious, nothing is wrong."  
  
"Oh. I know. Look, you can come stay at my house for the hols, you don't have to go back to your dreadful parents. We can have fun, go shopping and stuff. I know I need a new wardrobe, so you probably do to."  
  
"Maybe." Parvati replied half-heartdely again. Sometimes Lavender's antics and gossip got on her nerves. Couldn't she see when she wanted to think?  
  
Apparaently not. She now seemed to be rambling out her complaints that Gryffindor hadn't won the House Cup this year. Parvati wanted to tell her that it was probably because Harry Potter hadn't done anything crazy enough this past year to almost get himself killed and thus win Gryffindor a good 100 points. Well, with the exception of the "Ministry Incicdent," but that was off campus, so how could it win points?.  
  
It wasn't long before a pair of Ravenclaw girls dropped by Lavender and Parvati's compartment for the daliy gossip swapping. Parvait, not feeling up to it used the excuse of needing a drink to get out and wander down the train. She ignored Lavender's offering of a warm bottle of pumpkin juice.  
  
Parvati walked aimlessly up and down the train. She didn't see many people she knew or was comfortable talking to. After all, Lavender was the poplular one who knew and talked to everyone. Parvati was just her faithful sidekick. Parvati mused that her relationship to Lavender was a little like Ron Weasley's was to Harry. Only she was sure that being Harry's sidekick was a bit more exciting.  
  
"Speak of the devils." Parvati muttered to herself as she found herself steppin into the infamous Trio's compartment.  
  
"Hey Parvati." Hermione said, not even glancing up from a large, leather- bound book. Ron's sleeping head was resting on Hermione's shoulder and his feet were propped on a seat across from him. Harry was sitting in a very relaxing looking position, idily twirling his wand in his fingers. Next to Harry lay a sleeping Ginny Weasley, her head snuggled up closely to Neville Longbottom's chest, who was running his finger through Ginny's hair. 'Apparently her and Dean didn't work out.,' Parvati thought to herself.  
  
"Err...Hi." Parvati mumbled. She never was all that comfortable when she was around the Trio and their close friends like Neville and Ginny. She felt like she was intruding on their tight-knit friendship.  
  
Neville acknowledeged her prescence by a nod of the head before turing his attention back to Ginny. Harry stared at Parvati for a minute and then glanced at the seat next to Hermione. The message was clear and Parvati sat down.  
  
Hermione looked up for the first time. "Is something wrong, Parvati?"  
  
Parvati was about to reply with a quick no when Harry asked in a questioning yet also knowing voice.  
  
"Lavender?" Parvati nodded, even though it was obvious that he didn't expect an answer.  
  
"You can stay here if you want." Harry said, throwing a warning glance at Hermione who seemed on the verge of suggesting otherwise.  
  
"Thanks." Parvati replied in an appreciative voice. She might not be overly comfortable with the Trio, but at least she wouldn't be baggered with questions in their layed-back, calm compartment.  
  
"Butterbeer." Harry asked, removing a drink from a...Parvati assumed...muggle cooler.  
  
Parvati had already nodded but Harry had already handed her the drink and his attention was once again turned back his wand, which he had resumed to twirl about in his fingers in a rather nonchalent type way. Parvati shifted in her seat to become more comfortable and took a sip of the cooling, foaming drink. 


	2. Mother

Parvati Patil: The Soul Within  
  
Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Errr...This chapter was hard to right. It is a bit like a continued introduction in which nothing overly important happens. Also, before I go on I would like to thank my reviewers (you know who you are!) Thank you. For anybody else, please R/R  
  
Chapter 2: Mother  
  
Parvati was jerked out of her slumber by a tap on the shoulder. She lazily opened her eyes and yawned, staring up into a pair of dazzling, mysterious eyes. It was a few more seconds before realization hit her, and when it did she leaped out of her seat and made an unsuccessful attempt to straighten her robes.  
  
"Oh my God. I didn't mean to fall asleep! Im sorry, I'll just...umm.." Parvati gulped at the amused looks of the other members of the compartment. She was making a fool of herself, just like she always feared she would.  
  
"You'll probably just get off the train with the rest of us, unless you plan on returning to Hogwarts for the summer." Harry said in an amused voice, gesturing to the window where the train was screeching to a halt at a King's Cross platform.  
  
"Err...yeah. Bye then, have to get my stuff. Yeah, that's it. See you next year." Parvati hurriedly exited the compartment, rubbing her neck, which was sore from nodding off in one of the train's seats.  
  
She entered back into the compartment that she had shared with Lavender at the beginning of the train ride.  
  
"Where did you run off to?"  
  
"Err..." Parvati was at a loss of words. If she told Lavender that she had abandoned her just to go off and fall asleep in Harry Potter's compartment then Lavender would most likely go into a hysteric fit of giggles and never leave Parvati alone about it. Afterall, Lavender's day was made if a guy like Harry so much as said 'Hi' to her, much less let her 'hang out' with him.  
  
"Eww. I know, you were trying to hook up with that one blonde boy weren't you? The one from Ravenclaw. Oh girl, you should have told me. I could have fixed you hair for you first. I can't believe that you are wearing it in that dreadful pony tail. Maybe you should get a perm, Im going to get one this summer. Do you think Harry might notice me if I got a perm..."  
  
"Actually Lav, I wasn't hitting on Terry. He IS going out with my sister you know? And my hair is not dreadful. And Harry Potter will most likely never notice you. I heard that he has his eyes on some French girl."  
  
Parvati said this all of this in one breath, making up the last statement simply to get Lavender to shut up about Harry. As Lavender started up again Parvati began heaving her trunk off the train, silently wondering were Lavender's was. She probably had some pitiful 3rd year boy to haul it off for her.  
  
"...and I'm not surprised to hear that Harry is after a French girl. They do say that Harry likes it dirty, and you and I both know the reputation those French witches have." Here Lavender wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and burst into a fit of giggles. "Anyway, if you weren't with Terry then...Oh no, don't tell me that you are after Dean. You can do better than him!"  
  
"Look Lav, I was just walking around if you're so interested." Lavender looked slightly taken back and offended for a minute as they made their way down onto the platform and began the search for their respective families.  
  
Lavender seemed to forget any hostility that she had been feeling when, as Parvati had suspected, a small blonde 3rd year boy pushed Lavender's trunk up to her. Lavender thanked the boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. The boy blushed a deep shade of red and hurried of into the crowd in a blur.  
  
"He's so cute. His name is Darren, wish he was in our year." Lavender cooed. Parvati rolled her eyes. "Oh, there's my mum." Lavender hurried off towards a plump blonde lady, calling over her shoulder to Parvati to remind her to owl frequently.  
  
Parvati continued her search for her family, but it was in vain as Platform 9 ¾ continued to thin out. She spotted her sister sitting on a bench on the far side of the platform. Her face was hidden behind a large book, but identical twins do have a way of recognizing each other.  
  
"They're late. Again." Parvati said, in a frustrated voice as she neared her sister.  
  
"And you expected otherwise? And don't complain, its not proper."  
  
"Not really. And since when have you cared for manners?"  
  
"Since realization hit me that we just turned sixteen. I am planning on getting a job this summer. I already have an application for the robe shop in Diagon Alley and one for being an assistant at the Library in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Does Mother know?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Father?" Padma either didn't hear, or didn't acknowledge this question and once again became immersed in her book. Parvati glimpsed the title, Ravenclaw Prefects: The Path to Power.  
  
"Aren't you ambitious? Sounds like the Sorting Hat placed you in the wrong house." Parvati joked in an attempt to lighten the suddenly somber mood. All she got in response was a glare and toss of hair. A few more minutes passed by before Parvati gave another attempt at conversation.  
  
"We're the last ones here."  
  
"We always are." Padma replied, not looking up from her book.  
  
"God, I swear that even Lavender is more interesting than you! At least she talks."  
  
"You say that as if you don't enjoy her gossip."  
  
"Whatever. There's Mother." Parvati said as a black haired petite women with large, dark eyes framed by thin spectacles approached the two sisters. The women didn't have on wizarding robes, but instead wore a very professional looking navy blue business skirt and coat.  
  
Parvati hopped off the metal bench she had been sitting on next to her twin. Padma calmly stood up, placed her book inside her orderly trunk and straightened out her robes.  
  
"There you two are. I assume you are ready?"  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Of course Mother."  
  
"Hurry on now." The women said, turning briskly and heading through the barrier that separated the muggle and wizard worlds. Her daughters quickly followed her, knowing that their mother was not to be questioned.  
  
It was several hours later that the three female members of the Patil family could be found sipping tea from expensive china in a meticulously clean dinning room.  
  
"I trust your year at Hogwarts was enjoyable?"  
  
"Yes Mother." Parvati answered in a 'why-do-you-ask-the-same-questions- every-year' tone. The sarcasm went undetected by her mother.  
  
"When will you receive your OWL results?"  
  
"They will arrive in about two weeks time. Around the 21st I believe." Padma informed her.  
  
"Excellent. You both naturally did fantastic, correct?"  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Who won the House Cup."  
  
"Slytherin." Parvati muttered.  
  
"Ravenclaw got second! Parvati's lowly Gryffindors finished last! Even Hufflepuff did better than them." Padma said in a sing-song teasing voice.  
  
"Whatever, it was only because the Weasly Twins pulled more pranks than usual because it was their 7th year, and Umbridge didn't help either."  
  
Ms. Patil shut both of her daughters up with a disapproving warning glance.  
  
"Where's father." Parvati asked, not really caring, yet wanting to stop talking about the school. Besides, she was afraid that her OWL results would disappoint her parents' high expectations.  
  
"Away on business." And that was that. The twins knew when that when Father was away on business no questions were to be asked about why, where or of what nature his business was. 'Ask no questions and you shall be told no lies' was an unwritten law in the Patil household.  
  
"Which reminds me, I will be leaving tomorrow for America for work for a week or two. I expect you two to behave yourselves and mind your father when he is around. You will also be expected to help keep up the house while your father and I aren't here, that pitiful house-elf of ours isn't capable of doing all the work."  
  
"..But what about the job I'm going to get...?"  
  
"...Lavender invited me over to her house, does this mean that...?"  
  
"Silence! Now. Padma, if you get a job then I will permit you to floo into work, but nowhere else. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Good, I will inform your father on that matter. And Parvati, you will just have to wait until later in the summer before visiting Lavender. I know that your...social...life is important to you, but it can wait until July."  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
Ms. Patil then set her empty tea cup on the table and informed Parvati and Padma that they were dismissed. Parvati took the dismissal all to gratefully. 


	3. Summer Routine

Parvati Patil: The Soul Within  
  
Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I happily present to you, my faithful readers...all one or two of you...my long awaited (hopefully) Chapter 3. Im sorry for the small delay but a busy school weak and a weekend out of town has prevented me from posting this any sooner. I hope you enjoy it...at least enough to review it. Anyways...enough rambaling...so with out further ado, I present to you.... p.s. R/R! For heavans sake. Please?!?!  
  
Chapter 3: Summer Routine  
  
Parvati's mother was gone when she awoke in the morning. She found her sister in the kitchen nibbling on some eggs, paying special care not to get any on the application that was laid out in front. Parvati sat down across from her sister and began heaping her plate with eggs and French toast, she was definitely a breakfast person.  
  
"When'd Mother leave."  
  
"I'unno... Father was in when I woke though."  
  
"What'd he say?" Parvati asked through a mouth full of food. Padma waited until she was done filling something in to answer. She looked up at her sister with a look of disgust before speaking.  
  
"Don't chew with your mouth full. He didn't say much. He will be gone for the next week though."  
  
Parvati shoved the last bite of eggs in her mouth, stood up and asked. "Do you know where I set my Cleansweep? I want to go for a fly."  
  
"Did you check the closet. Tibby (a/n their house-elf) usually puts them there when she unpacks our stuff."  
  
"Good idea, I'll check. See you around then." Parvati smiled and ran off to look in the broom closet. That, she thought, was another thing that very few people knew about her. She loved to fly.  
  
Of course she wasn't all that great. She couldn't play Quidditch if her life depended on it, but flying set her free. There was just something about the air wiping past her face and the ground speeding by fifty feet below that helped to relieve the tension and let out the frustration.  
  
Her friends, at least the ones who knew, thought she was crazy. Especially Lavender, who couldn't see why anyone would enjoy risking their life spiraling around in the air at the speed of a bullet when all it seemingly did was mess up your hair and made you all sweaty.  
  
Of course Lavender loved watching Quidditch. Or rather the boys that played it. But she just found it so completely unnatural for a GIRL to LIKE to actually fly.  
  
'She just doesn't understand.' Parvati thought as she located her new Cleansweep 8 XP in the closet, it was no Nimbus or Firebolt, but it suited her just fine.  
  
'She's just like the rest of them, none of them understand.' Parvati continued her thoughts as she made her way out into the warm June morning and out into a grove where the Patil's own personal Quidditch Pitch was hidden. 'Of course they don't understand. They don't even really know me so why would they understand my need to relieve the pressure?'  
  
All of Parvati's thought's were banished from her mind as she kicked off from the ground and let her body fly off into bliss.  
  
She remained in the air until she could no longer take the mid-day heat. She returned inside and mumbled a greeting to her sister who was, amazingly, still seated in the kitchen working on her résumé.  
  
Parvati rushed off to the nearest bathroom in the house to shower, if you could call the large Patil mansion a house. After cleansing herself up a bit she made her way back down to the kitchen where Tibby had a plate of assorted sandwiches awaiting her.  
  
She took one up and addressed her sister. "Why are you so keen on getting a job anyway. You know Mother gives us enough money to live on our own for years at a time every summer."  
  
"Mother won't always be there to hand out Galleons, you know. Besides, we only have two years left at Hogwarts, we need to begin thinking of our futures. What will you do when you graduate and suddenly realize that you have never had a job before and then you have to get one to live off?"  
  
Parvati shrugged off the idea and joked "Marry a rich guy?". Her sister had a bit too much of a Ravenclaw mindset for her. Who planned ahead when they were 16 anyways?  
  
'Speaking of Ravenclaw, I might as well get a head start on my homework. No use putting it off 'till the end of the summer.' And so she headed up on her room to get a start on her Transfiguration essay on negative affects of poor human transfiguration, after all, she had nothing else to do.  
  
The next week went by following much the same pattern. She would wake up in the late morning to find Padma already gone to her new job at the library. She would spend the mornings lolling around lazily after eating a large breakfest. She commonly would take her broom for a long flight before returning to the house where she would work on homework, owl Lavender and drool over pictures of wizards in magazines such as Witch Weekly and Teen Witch.  
  
With the absence of her parents Parvati found the Patil Estate rather enjoyable. She dreaded the return of her mother...the few encounters that she had had with her parents this summer had been horrible.  
  
Mr. Patil had made an appearance during the middle of the week. He had entered the dinning room as his two daughter were finishing up their dinner on Wednesday. He had been wearing his usual clothes- a long black cloak with a large hood which was thrown over black muggle slacks and a silky,white, muggle buisness shirt.  
  
His dark eyes had stared unblinking across the table at his daughters while they sat waiting for him to address them. Don't speak until spoken to. He had downed three full cups of coffee before he had made any attempt to speak. When he did speak his cold voice cut through the air in an icy tone which hardly broke the uncomfortable silence. His statement had been short and to the point, and had required no response, as he informed the two girls that he would be leaving the country 'on business' for over a month and that they were not to disturb him that night - as if they would want to.  
  
After that life once again returned back to its daily routine for Parvati. Mother arrived back home, but that made a faint difference as she stayed to herself in her office in the West Wing all day and night, with the exception of the mealtimes, which were now much to formal for even Padma to stand.  
  
But now on a beautiful warm June afternoon in which clouds high in the sky to the East suggested a possible storm later that night, Parvati stood in her bedroom, leaning against one of her purple walls. Her eyes were fixed on an envelope which she was clutching tightly, as if her life depended on it, and in some ways it almost did.  
  
The envelope was made of dark yellow parchment paper and a crest on its reverse side revealed that it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The contents of the letter felt quite thick and heavy and seemed were most likley made of the same material as the envelope. Parvati knew that the insides of the letter could contain only one thing. Her future - also known as her OWL results.  
  
It was with a surprisingly steady hand with which Parvati broke the seal and calmly unfolded the two pieces of parchment which the evelope had contained and began to read.  
  
She quickly breezed over the first page which contained a lot of formalities and signatures which meant a whole lot of nothing to Parvati. It was with a slightly shaking hand with which she flipped over to the second page and began to read.  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Level results for Ms. Parvati P. Patil  
  
Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms - Oustanding  
  
Herbology - Acceptable  
  
Potions - Dreadful  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic - Dreadful  
  
Astronomy - Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Acceptable ____________________________  
  
Total OWLs - 6  
  
Parvati gulped. Six OWLs? Six measley OWLs? Her mother would kill her. She would hang her from a rope and then nail her to a cross. Forget Avada Kedvra - it would be much too painless for her mother when she saw this. Her sister probably got a good eleven OWLs, at the least.  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Parvati presented her resutls to her mother during lunch. Her Mother did seem quite unapproving of the results, especially compared to Padma's, who had scored a whomping sixteen on her's. However, her Mother's words hurt Parvati much more than any disapproving comments ever could when she said:  
  
"Hmmph. I expected no less from a Gryffindor like you, Parvti."  
  
Parvati wanted to cry, yell, scream, curse and runaway all at the same time. She wanted to dissapear and never lay sight upon her mother again. 'Of all the things she could say,' Parvati contemplated, 'Why did she have to say what would hurt me the most? Why can't she ever be proud of me? Why can't she try and understand?'  
  
"Yes Mother." Parvati squeaked out. She hurried off to her room as soon as the meal was over and flopped down on her bed. "Hopefully it would not be long until I can escape this dreadful place." She mumbled weakley to herself as she flopped down on her large bed and began staring out the window, as if waiting an inventation to Lavender's. A letter could not come too soon, in her opinion. 


	4. To Lavender's

Parvati Patil: The Soul Within  
  
Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it.  
  
A/N:wow..I can't believe that there are people out there that are reading this, much less liking it. I didn't think it was all that great. And I'm sorry for not updating in so long...I had a slight problem in putting this ch. together for some reason- darn writers block!!!. I hope you like it, and if you do or don't, please continue to R/R...thanks.  
  
Chapter 4: To Lavender's  
  
The letter from Lavender arrived the next week, and Parvati was forever grateful for the invitation, even if it did mean the rest of her summer would most likely spent gossiping and giggling. After all, it was better than staying around the 'house' with her folks.  
  
The letter had, in fact, woken her up in the morning from a long night of tossing and turning. She had awoken to Lavender's barn owl, Fibbers, nibbling on her ear. She hadn't even woken up enough to rub the sleep dust out of her eyes when she was tearing the seal and unfolding the pink parchment.  
  
She had to squint to be able to read the long swooping words which were wrote in a very light baby blue ink.  
  
Disregarding the little hearts that Lavender had designed the letter with, Parvati soon began to read:  
  
Hey Parvati How's your summer going? Or should I ask? Anyways...that has nothing to do with why Im writing. Have you got the latest copy of Witch Weekly? Oh my God...If you haven't then you have got to come over here, like today. It is so awesome, you won't believe it.  
  
Actually Parvati hadn't got this weeks copy of Witch Weekly as she didn't have a subscription like Lavender. She just had to live with getting them a few days late when she had her sister bring one home from work.  
  
I already asked my Mum if you could come over and she was like "Of Course"...I swear that you got her fooled girl. She thinks your an Angel. Now all you got to do is get over here. Your mum will let you won't she? I mean, you only got 6 OWLS right? I got 10...don't know how though, and it don't really matter.  
  
Well--- see you soon then  
  
-Lav  
  
PS You will love Witch Weekly...  
  
Parvati only pondered how in the world even Lavender had done better on the OWLs for a few seconds before setting into motion. Within minutes she was packed and headed out to find her mother.  
  
When she was not to be found anywhere around the house Parvati began to get nervous. That is until she glanced at the clock on the wall which read Sleeping for both her mother and sister and Away on Business for her father. Parvati's hand on the clock read, in large bold letters WHY ARE YOU AWAKE? GO BACK TO SLEEP.  
  
"Errr...damn you Lav. Sending me a letter before the sun has even risen properly!" She mumbled to herself, knowing that she was now much to awake to get any more sleep. Might as well get one last fly in. She decided firmly, knowing good and well that once at Lavender's the mere mention of flying would draw a questioning to her sanity.  
  
The air was cool and refreshing as Parvati kicked off from the ground. As she circled and dived through the thick layers of early morning fog Parvati concluded that the flying early in the morning was the second best way to clear one's mind, with only a pensieve ranking higher. Time flew faster than a Firebolt and soon a hot summer morning sun was beating down on her back, through her pajamas which she had abandoned to change out of. When she realized how long she had been airborne she instantly made her way back to solid ground.  
  
As she entered the large mansion she let her nose guide her to the kitchen, the smell of fresh pancakes flooding her senses. It was with little surprise that she found her mother in the kitchen, head hidden behind the Daily Prophet, and her twin finishing her breakfast before she was off to work.  
  
Parvati sat down at the large ebony table and heaped four pancakes onto a plate, soaking them with a generous amount of blueberry syrup.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Err..can I go to Lavender's for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Only you would waste your summer with the likes of her." Padma stated in a disapproving tone of voice.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Ladies...I will warn you this time, but next time..."  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Now Padma, your sister can make her own choices, even if they aren't exactly...wise. I suggest you mind your own business. And yes, Parvati, you may visit your friend, when do you plan on leaving?"  
  
"As soon as possible, Mother."  
  
"Very well, you can leave today if you wish."  
  
And so Parvati found herself, an hour and a half later, standing in front of one of the Patil's many fire places, floo powder in one hand and trunk in the other. She had checked and triple checked everything, received her yearly sack of money from her mother, and sent a reply to Lavender. With one last run down of a check list in her mind she threw the powder into the fire, stepped in, and shouted "The Brown's!"  
  
A swirl of fireplaces and one elbow knocking later, Parvati found herself standing in the fireplace of a small, well furnished living room. As she exited the fireplace Lavender, who had been sitting on a fluffy maroon couch, jumped up with a squeal and gave Parvati an excited hug.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Had to pack."  
  
"Hmm. Well, my mum's gone out shopping, I wanted to go but you were coming and everything." They were now making their way through a hallway and up a circular staircase, dragging Parvati's trunk behind them.  
  
"Wait till you see my room, its awesome."  
  
"What'd you do to it this time?" Parvati asked in exasperation. Lavender had a sort of obsession of fixing up and repainting her room.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They made their way down to the second door on the left in the hallway and opened the door to Lavender's room.  
  
It took a second for Parvati's eyes to adjust to the bright pink and red decor of the room. All the walls, furniture, and bedding were reflecting some shade or another of bright colors. Add to that the blinding sunlight entering through a large window overlooking a bright green meadow and you had one bright room on your hands.  
  
In fact, the only relief from the intense colors were the various posters and photos that could be found lining one of the pink walls. They were mostly the same posters that could be found on that wall every year, Parvati realized as she examined the pictures of bands like The Weird Sisters or Celestina Warbeck and other various pictures of things such as wizard models, no doubt retrieved from magazines.  
  
"Do you like it?" Lavender asked in an excited tone.  
  
"I suppose. But don't you thinks its a little bright?"  
  
"But that's the whole point. I needed a good refreshing from last years blue." Parvati secretly thought that the baby blue decor of the previous summer was a much better choice, but decided not to remark on that as she sat down next to Lavender on the bed.  
  
"Here's the magazine I was telling you about. I still can hardly believe it." Lavender remarked as she grabbed a copy Witch Weekly from its previous location next to a picture from the school year. The picture was of Seamus, with an impish smirk on his face, as he had one arm wrapped around Lavender and the other around Parvati as they posed, laughing, in front of the Hogwarts lake. Parvati giggled as the Seamus' picture attempted to shove the Lavender into the lake.  
  
Parvati's attention was forced back to the real Lavender as she shoved the magazine into her hands. Parvati had to restrain her mouth from drooping down as she examined the cover.  
  
It was a picture of Harry Potter. He was straddling a chair, his chin resting on his arms, which were rested on the back of the chair. He was wearing a long black dress robes which appeared to be made of some sort of dragon hide. The robes were unbuttoned to reveal that Harry was only wearing a pair of baggy black pants beneath them-no shirt to cover up his tanned chest and flat stomach.  
  
A small, dark green lightning bolt was woven into both the robes and the pants. It greatly resembled the scar on Harry's face which, Parvati realized, was no longer framed by his glasses.  
  
The picture had Parvati close to drooling,  
  
Above the picture, written in the same shade of green as the lightning bolt emblem on the clothing, was a heading proclaiming, Harry Potter: Uncovered. (pg. 56)  
  
Lavender burst into giggles at Parvati's reaction to the cover page and continued to giggle as Parvati failed to close her mouth as she skimmed over the article on Harry before beginning to examine the other various pictures from a photo shoot of him in several various outfits.  
  
"I can't believe this! Is all this true?"  
  
"Probably. I mean, why would Witch Weekly say that he was starting a new clothing line, a new line of broomsticks and God knows what else if he wasn't? And did you read that part that said that he was starting a band?"  
  
"Yeah...hmm. Wonder who else is in it, it doesn't say here."  
  
"Let me see." Lavender squealed as she grabbed the magazine away from Parvati and began to read the article again. "It says here that they call themselves 'The Unforgivables.' Oh God, do you think they'll play in Hogsmeade this year? I wonder if they're any good."  
  
"Probably, I can just see Harry up there singing..."  
  
"Yeah. Oh...look at this shirt! I wonder if they'll have it in Diagon Alley." Lavender said as she examined a black t-shirt with bright green letters across the front, spelling out POTTER. "If they do I'm gonna get it. I can't wait to go shopping!"  
  
"Me either. What's the broom he's gonna have called?"  
  
"Says here that, 'Potter is also planning to release a new line of broomsticks. The first broom, which will be entitled 'Lightning Bolt', and is rumored to best the performance of brooms such as the Firebolt is currently set for a late fall release. Mr. Potter helped to design, and will personally test, the broom before it is released to the public.'"  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"Yeah, who would have ever thought that he would ever take advantage of his fame? I always thought that he didn't like it." Parvati was slightly surprised at her friend's insight on that matter but simply replied with a shrug and:  
  
"Well, he has changed."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
It was several hours, three magazines, and four games of exploding snap later Parvati found herself sitting down to dinner with Lavender, Ms. Brown, and Mr. Brown.  
  
At last, I can finally enjoy a meal like your supposed to! Parvati mused as she tucked in and began to devour her piece of chicken, lending only half an ear to the casual discussion of Ministry business.  
  
Later that night the dark haired girl found herself lying on her back on a soft pad on the floor. She was fighting a losing effort in the fight to stay awake as she stared up at her friend's pink walls and listened to the other girls quiet snores. Her last pondering thought as she drifted off into the world of sleep was something along the lines of, 'If only life were as simple as Lav sees it, if it was only all boys and lip gloss...' 


	5. The Inspections

Parvati Patil: The Soul Within  
  
Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it.  
  
A/N: im sorry it took me so long to update, but I have a 2 valid excuses...1)a minor dosage of writers block & and a lack of enthusiasm and 2)Spring Break...wahooo. lol. There was no way that i would even think of writing ANYTHING during spring break, i was way to busy relaxing. But have no fear, for im back and ready with plenty of new ideas. Also, many thanks for my two reviewers for the last chapter (you know who you are)...i am forever grateful... For anyone else please R/R even if you hate it (just tell my why)...thanks  
  
Chapter 5: The Inspections  
  
The morning of September 1st came much too quickly in Parvati's opinion. But alas, it was upon her and now she was attempting to fit a few last minute items (like her toothbrush) into her overstuffed trunk. She finally was able to find a small opening to stuff her toothbrush into before she approached her next problem. Closing her trunk.  
  
It's not usually this full. She contemplated as she eyed her bulging school trunk. Must be from all the stuff I got when we went shopping. She allowed herself minute to think back to a couple weeks before when she and Lavender had gone on a shopping spree in Diagon Alley.  
  
It had turned out that the article on Harry had, surprisingly, been true. The Diagon Alley branch of Galdrages had been packed full of young wizard and witch teens lining up to purchase the newest craze in teen-wizarding fashion - Potter clothing. Despite the fact that most of the clothing line was punk-type apparel, not at all Lavender's style, Lavender had insisted that both her and Parvati buy several Potter outfits.  
  
Parvati was more than slightly embarrassed by the fact that she now had several articles of clothing donning the name of one of her classmates. Sure, he was famous and must have agreed to start the clothing line, but it still felt...odd wearing the clothes.  
  
With one final shove she was able to slam her packed trunk and latch it closed. "I think that's everything." She muttered before grabbing it by the handle and beginning to drag it down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Parv, you coming? We gotta leave now if we wanna catch the train." Lavender called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming." She answered and began dragging the trunk down the stairs. Wincing as it made a loud thunk, thunk on each and every one of the shiny, polished stair. She was not halfway down the staircase when Lavender's mother came hurrying up the steps with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Here, dear, let me help you with that." She said and, with a flick of a wand, Parvati's trunk began hovering down the steps.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome dear, your welcome. Now we must be going, don't want to miss the train."  
  
The drive from the Brown's to muggle London took a little less than half an hour, despite the fact that they lived nearly 100 miles away. Kings Cross was packed full of muggles and the occasional witch/wizard (easily spotted, due to their severe lack of knowledge in muggle fashion).  
  
Parvati and Lavender bid Lavender's parents good-bye and passed through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, neither of them were phased anymore by the act of walking through an apparently solid wall.  
  
It only took the two teenagers a second to realize that something was different around the platform, and they quickly noticed what. There was an Auror stationed at every entrance to the train, doing an inspection of everyone's luggage. Parvati spotted Seamus and Dean near the beginning of one lines of students waiting to be inspected.  
  
She poked Lavender and pointed out their two friends in line. Lavender nodded and they began cutting their way up to their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"What's all this about?" Parvati asked Seamus as she approached him.  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" Lavender asked, confused.  
  
"Wow, thought everyone knew already." Seamus replied, it almost seemed as if he was procrastinating the explanation on purpose.  
  
"Get on with it already." Parvati snapped, she was beginning to get annoyed with his antics.  
  
"Ok, just thought you would have known. Anyways, a shop in Diagon Alley was...well...attacked this morning. I reckon about 10 people were killed, and the scary thing was that the attackers left the Dark Mark."  
  
Parvati took in a quick breath. She couldn't believe it, did this mean that the war was starting? After what was now know as the 'Ministry Incident' there hadn't been anymore dark activity over the summer.  
  
"And that's not all either." Dean now took over, "They say that a muggle spotted Bellatix Lestrange near Surrey last night, and that's close to where Harry lives. I guess with all this commotion they decided to up security a bit."  
  
A bit? Parvati thought in disbelief as she watched an Auror run his wand over Seamus' trunk and then repeat the motion over Seamus (think of one of those hand-held metal detectors) before allowing him to board the train.  
  
Once all four friends had passed through the inspections another ministry official, this time with a MLE (Magical Law Enforcement) badge, led them to a compartment near the end of the train. The compartment had a label on the door proclaiming Sixth Year Gryffindors. He stood in front of the door and addressed the group.  
  
"We will be asking you to remain in your compartment for the entire trip, except with express written consent of a Ministry official. Understand...good. I hope you enjoy your ride."  
  
And with that he flung open the compartment door and stepped aside.  
  
A/N Once again, very sorry for the long delay...I will attempt to get several more chapters up in the next week or so, but I can make no promises as I don't want to rush myself into poor writing. Also, sorry for the shorter chapter, the next should be a bit longer. As always, please, please R/R!!! thanks...i need any encouragement, ideas, suggestions, blah, blah....it will be greatly appreciated. 


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**Parvati Patil: The Soul Within **

Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic. 

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it. 

**A/N: ** Here's a very short little chapter. Thanks to several reviews (you know who you are) from my readers I have become motivated enough to continue this fic. Another update should come soon. 

**Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts**

The compartment was nearly empty, its only occupent being Neville Longbotton, who sat nervously chewing the head off a choclate frog. The four fifth years hurried inside and stuffed their luggage up into the rack. 

"Hey Nev, where's everyone?" Dean asked curiously as he took a seat next to the window. 

Neville waited until he had finished chewing before he replied. "Ron and Hermione are in the Prefects compartment, haven't see Harry though." He then looked around, as if hoping Harry would suddenly appear in the compartment. 

"Hmm...I didn't see the bloke outside." Seamus mumbled thoughtfully. 

"Hope he wasn't caught by...well....you know." Dean stated in a desperate voice, as if hoping that someone would reasure him otherwise. His statment was then followed by a long, uncomfortable silence. 

"Ewww. Maybe he's on one of his adventures! Can't you just picture him Parvati, being all brave and sweating!" Everyone turned and glared at the blonde haired Lavender. 

"What?" She asked, flipping her hair. 

"Shut up!" Lavender looked scandalized. 

"Why the somber mood?" An earily calm and cold voice cut through the air. 

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed. For indeed Harry Potter was standing in the doorway, his trunk in front of him and a black, dragon hide jacket slung over his shoulder. The darkly clad wizard shook his head in an attempt to get his raven black hair, which now had several dark blue streaks in it, out of his eyes. 

"Am I just going to stand out in the hallway or are you guys going to let me in?" He asked in a joking voice. Parvait blushed a deep shade of red and stepped aside as Seamus sat down. They both had been standing up and had been blocking the entrance. 

Dean stood back up and helped Harry lug his trunk in and then they both sat down, Harry taking the window seat across from Seamus. 

"Why were you late?" Dean questioned, the train had already started off when Harry had came in. 

"Yeah we were starting to worry." Neville piped up. 

"It wasn't anything really. You know how Pettigrew was spotted?" He paused as everyone in the compartment nodded. "Well, the ministry came over to my house last night after he had been spotted... to check up on me, you know. Anyways, some aurors kept me up all the damn night asking questions about Pettigrew. Then the bloody press shows up this morning, so I never really had time to finish packing. That's about it, really." 

"I was really worried." Lavender cooed, flashing Harry a smile and puffing out her chest to show off her POTTER shirt (and probably trying to show off what was under the shirt as well). 

Harry pointedley ignored her. 

"Yeah, try not to get killed this year Harry. It might ruin our band before we make it big." Seamus joked. 

"Oh my God, your in his band!" Lavender shrieked. 

"Yeah, I play drums, Harry does vocals and guitar, and Terry Boot plays bass." 

"Terry's plays with you guys? Wow, I bet my sister wasn't happy about that." Parvati thought out loud. She could just see her sister yelling at Terry, telling him there were much better ways to spend your time, like getting a job. Parvati smiled to herself at the mental picture. 

"Yeah, Padma threatend to break up with him. She won't of course, but it did give Terry quite a scare." 

The rest of the train ride passed in much the same. The boys Dean and Seamus pulled out a game of exploding snap, talked quidditch, and exchanged dirty jokes. Harry would join them at times, but spent most of the time gazing out the window, twirling his wand between his fingers. 

Lavender continued to make fleeting attempts to flirt with Harry, who was obviously used to this type of behavior and always seemed to know how to throw the attempts back in her face. 

Parvati, on the otherhand, became lost in her own thoughts and was quite surprised, several hours later, that the train was already pulling into the Hogsemeade station. 

The September evening air was a little chilly and Parvati was glad that they didn't have to take the trip across the ice cold lake with Hagrid. Parvati trudged up to the apparently horseless carriages which, she had learned in her Care of Magical Creatures class, were actually pulled by thestrals. For this reason she was only mildly surpreised when she saw Harry and Luna Lovegood petting thin air. 

Parvati joined Lavender in a carriage and they made their way up to the castle. When Parvati enterd the great hall she noticed that Platform 9 3/4 wasn't the only place that security had been raised. Two men in auror robes were standing watch on either side of the doors leading into the great hall, looking closely at every student entering the school. 

"They're really making a big deal about this security thing, aren't they." Lavender whisperd as they passed the aurors. 

"Yeah, you better watch out Lav, next thing you know they'll be monitoring the broom closets. Looks like your snogging locations might start to diminish." Parvati joked. 

"You don't think they really will, do you?" Lavender asked in a very worried tone. Parvati rolled her eyes and mader her way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down, followed quickly by Lavender, Dean, and Seamus. 

She was soon caugt up in a converation about what everyone had done over the summer and was quite surprised when she realized that McGonagall was taking the stool and hat away and that the sorting was already over. Albus Dumbledore stood up and soon had everyone's attention. 

"Ahh... Welcome back everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. Sadly, I must ask that we start the year off with a short moment of silence, in remberance of those who died this morning in Diagon Alley... 

"This is a tragic reminder that Lord Voldemort has returned," Several first years gasped in shock and fear, "But let us not let him pull us apart, as he wishes do. On a similar note, many of may have noticed the increased security, it is to be noted that aurors will be posted here, at least for the rest of the term, I will address this more after your stomachs are full... So, twiddle, diddlie, pudding, tweak. Let the feast begin." With that the old wizard sat down and began heaping his plate with the assorted foods which had just appeared on the gold platters. 

Parvati looked down and also began heaping her plate with some of the delicous Hogwarts food. 

"He's mad." Parvati said as she began cutting up her large, juicy steak. "Brilliant...but mad." 

"Common combination." Seamus replied, not looking up from his food. 

"Yeah, he reminds me of..." But what Dumbledore reminded Dean with was never found out. 

Just then with a loud BANG! the doors to the great hall burst open and everyone looked up in surprise. There, in the doorway stood... 

Hope everyone enjoyed this short little chapter, at least now you can see that I am continuing this fic.... ahh, the power of reviews. if you **R/R ** then a nother update might be up shortly. oh, by the way, everyone should go check out my other story after you've ** R/R** this, its named **If Things Were Different: The Sorcerer's Stone ** and its a AU Harry in Slytherin type fic... check it out. Thanks 


	7. You got burned

**Parvati Patil: The Soul Within **

Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic. 

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it. 

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Sorry about the delay. But here is a nice little chapter, which I hope yo all like as much as you've liked the others. Please **R/R** it thanks. Also, you should all go check out my other story, its called "If Things Were Different: The Sorcerers Stone. 

Thanks to: 

Puja: Thanks, glad you like it 

princess_chandi: hope you enjoy this chapter too 

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy : thanks 

Miranda Potter: Glad you like the story. I had never really seen a Parvati fic before either, so I decided to have my go at one. Thanks for the review 

chris-warren876: Yeah, I get sick of the same old pairings as well. This will eventually be a Harry/Parvati fic, but it might not be for a long time. Although the idea of Draco/Parvati is rather intresting... mwahahahaha! 

**Chapter 7: You got burned **

*****There, in the doorway stood...**** 

...Nobody. A cold drift of wind flutterd through the hall as all the students looked at eachother in confusion. 

The hall was eerily silent. Parvati figured it was quiet enough to hear a house-elf at work. She glanced down the table at her freinds confused faces. Noone knew quite what to think. Then her eyes landed on Harry. He had a worried look on his face, his fingers wrapped tightly around his wand as he glanced suspicoulsy at the open doors. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up and called out in an amused voice, "Ahh, Adrik, if you would please reveal yourself." 

Then, seeminly out of nowhere, a man stepped out into the dooryway. 

He was a tall, pale man with brilliantly bleach blonde, spiked hair. He was clothed in a long black dragonhide trenchcoat which coverd a silky black shirt, slacks, and a pair of combat boots to top it off. He had dark blue eyes set in his pale, smooth face. Parvati guessed he must be in his mid-twenties, judging by what she could tell. 

The entire hall went silent, some students were paused with spoonfulls of mashed potatoes half way to their mouth, or goblets pressed to their lips. Professor Dumbledore suddenly started clapping. When noone, not even the other teachers, joined in Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes, called out, "Would everyone care to join me in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Adrik." 

Soon much of the Great Hall had joined with Dumbledore in scatterd applause, albeit it was quite unenthusiatic. The pale man wrapped his dark cloak around him and swiftly made his way up to the teachers table, taking the only open seat, besides Snape. Parvati was quite surprised when Snape didn't throw his jealous glare at the new professor, like he did at every other Defense teacher they had ever had. Instead, Snape seemed to be consentrating on the plate of food in front of him, seemingly trying his hardest to ignore the new professor. 

Parvati then turned, frowning, back to her plate of food. She soon lost track of the conversation her friends were having about something or another as she drifted off into thought. Adrik. It wasn't a common name, but she could swear she had heard it somewhere before. She cut off a piece of the steak in front of her and, putting it in her mouth, she glanced around. 

Lavender was flirting openly with Seamus who was managing to juggle between flirting back with her while he carried on a conversation with Dean and Ron about Quidditch. 

A pretty seventh year girl was leaning up against Harry and whispering something in his ear. He didn't seem to be listening, however, as his eyes were darting back and forth across the hall. Parvati followed his gaze to where Draco Malfoy was sitting, seeminly stareing at Professor Adrik, instead of laughing at a joke, most likley a rude one, which Goyle had just cracked. 

Every few seconds Harry would shift his gaze from Malfoy to the new professor, then to Snape and then back to Malfoy. He seemed to be trying to make some sort of connection. 

Parvati's eyes kept wandering around as she sipped on her pumkin juice. They landed on Hermione Granger, the genius of Gryffindor, who also was staring up at Professor Adrik, as if she were trying to make some sort of connection which was just beyond her grasp. 

Before long Dumbledore once again stood up. Parvati hadn't realized that the feast had passed by so quickly. 

"If I could just have your attention for a few minutes before we're off to bed," Dumbledore started, "First off, it should be noted that all Decrees passed by Umbridge last year are no longer in effect." This was welocmed by many cheers throughout the Hall. 

"First years, as well as some older students," here he glanced at Harry and his friends, "should note that the forbidden forest is strictly out-of-bounds. Mr. Flich has also asked me to inform you that 114 new objects, including Portable Swamps, Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffees, and Skiving Snackboxes have been placed on the forbidden items list." Parvati heard Ron telling Harry that the twins were going to be pleased with themselves. 

On a more cheerful note, it should be noted (a/n bad pun, I know) that Qudditch tryouts will be next Monday, see Madame Hooch if you're intrested. 

I have already said, the Auors you see around the grounds are for your saftey. They are to help the professors monitor the school for any dark activity. At least two aurors are to attend all quidditch practices, quidditch captains are to see Madame Hooch to schedual aurors for their practices." 

After the school had sung the school song students began to make there way to their common rooms. Parvati joined up with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors, minus Hermione, who was leading the first years, and made her way up to Gryffindor Tower. 

As she changed into her purple pajamas, Parvati only lended one ear to Lavender, who was going on about who was dating who and all sorts of other juciy gossip. 

*********** 

The next morning Parvati woke early, out of habit. She enjoyed the luxury of laying peacefully in her warm, fluffy bed. The early morning sun shining through the open window next to her bed, as a cool early morning breeze flowed in, calmly fluttering against her bed curtains. 

Ever so slowly she sat up in her bed, not yet quite ready to face the new day. Yawning she stood up and sleepily made her way to the bathroom, slowly stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower. 

Several minutes later she was dressed and throwing on her robes, it was only about 7:00 in the morning so she grabbed her copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and headed down to the common room. 

It was a little chilly so she chose the comfy armchair that was up close to the fireplace and sat down, pulling her feet up under her and opening the book. 

She had just started reading about the infamous 1493 World Cup, in which all 700 possible fouls had been committed, when a familiar voice spoke up. 

"Didn't know you were a quidditch person." Parvati let out a surprised gasp and looked up. There sitting across from her on the sofa sat Harry Potter, his feet propped up on the coffee table, his hands resting behind his head. Looking almost as nonchalent as possible. 

"I... errr.. That's to say... How long have you been there?" 

Harry smirked and pointed at his metallic blue guitar which was leaning up against the sofa. "Woke up about three and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here and played a little. You never answered my question." 

Parvati had a sudden inclination to ask him why he had awoken at three in the morning, but decided against it. "You mean you were here when I came down?" Harry nodded, as if he were talking to a little kid. This led to Parvati blushing a deep shade of red. After a few minutes Parvati suddenly rememberd he had asked a question. 

"Yeah, I like quidditch." 

"You fly?" Harry asked hopefully, it was a well known fact that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was in desperate need for new players. 

"Yeah, but I can't play quidditch for anything." 

After several minutes of silence Harry stood up and grabbed his guitar as well as several sheets of parchment with various lyrics jotted down on them, which Parvati hadn't noticed earlier. "I'm gonna go put this stuff up, before everyone wakes up. See you in a while." Harry flashed her a smile and turned and walked up the staircase. 

"Yeah." Parvati replied. _Lavender would die if I told about this._ Parvati thought. Afterall, Lavender was the type of girl that could flirt her head off with any guy, but would almost die of shock if a guy like Harry actually said more than one word back to her. _Which is why I won't tell her. All I need is for her to try and set me up with Harry._

********* 

Over an hour later Parvati sat eating breakfest with Lavender, critiqueing boys as they entered the Great Hall. 

"Hot." 

"Cute." 

"Fat." 

"Slytherin." 

"Too young." 

"Ugly." 

"Cute." 

"Hot." 

After a while, when it seemed that there would be no more people coming in for breakfest they decided to call it quits. Before long one of the prefects handed out the timetables, but Lavender and Parvati didn't get one. 

"Hey, we need ours." Lavender called out to the prefect, a fith year boy whom Parvati couldn't place a name with. 

"Oh, I figured you'd know that sixth years are supposed to stay after breakfest to sign up for their N.E.W.T. level cases." The prefect said in a "Your-Not-That-Bright-Are-You' tone of voice. 

Parvait laughed when the prefect walked away and said in a sing-song voice, "You got burned. You got burned." 

Lavender glared at her. "It's not like you knew either." That shut up Parvati pretty fast and she turned back to her breakfest. 

Sure enough, when breakfest was over Professor McGonagall stood up and requested that all sixth years were to stay after breakfest to sign up for classes. 

When everyone else had left McGonagall began talking. "Now, infront of you, you will see a piece of paper with the classes which are available for you to take, judging by your OWLs and the required OWL level for each course. If you would please circle which classes you would like to sign up for and then tap the parchment with your wand three times." 

Parvati glanced down at the table, which was now clear of any sign of food. Placed directly in front of her was a piece of parchment which read: __

Dear Ms. Parvati Patil, 

Please select which of the following NEWT level classes you would like to sign up for. Please select a minimum of 3 classes and a maximum 8 classes. 

Class Your OWLRequired OWL 

Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations Outstanding 

Charms OutstandingAcceptable 

Herbology AcceptableAcceptable 

Defense Against the Dark Arts Exceeds ExpectationOutstanding 

Astronomy AcceptableAcceptable 

Care of Magical Creatures AcceptableN/A 

Divination OutstandingN/A 

After some consideration Parvati decided to sign up for everything with the exceptions of astonomy and divination, simply becasue she wasn't sure of what career she was intrested in, and these two classes were necessary for very few careers. Afterall, if she wanted to then later on she could drop some classes which she didn't need. She tapped the parchment three times and was rather surprised when the words began rearranging themselves. Some words seeminly sank into the page, while others appeared out of nowhere. 

After several minutes the end result looked something like: __

NEWT Level schedual for Ms. Parvati Patil, Sixth Year, Gryffindor 

Monday9:00 - 11:30 Transfiguration 11:30 - 1:30 Lunch Break 2:00 - 4:00 Study Hall 

Tuesday9:00 - 11:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts 11:30 - 1:30 Lunch Break 2:00 - 4:00 Charms 

Wednesday9:00 - 11:30 Herbology 11:30 - 1:30 Lunch Break 2:00 - 4:00 Study Hall 

Thursday9:00 - 11:30 Care of Magical Creatures 11:30 - 1:30 Lunch Break 2:00 - 4:00 Transfiguration 

Friday9:00 - 11:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts 11:30 - 1:30 Lunch Break 2:00 - 4:00 Charms 

"This schedual is different. Look, I got two study halls." Parvati said to Lavender, showing her her schedual. 

"Me too. Our scheduals are a little differnt though.... Oh, you dropped Divination!" 

"Yeah, I thought it wouldn't be very useful for anything." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Now that everyone is done, please report to your first class." McGonagall voice broke up their schedual comparing. Parvati stuffed her schedual in her robes, grabbed her schedual and headed with Lavender off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, not excatly looking forward to her first NEWT level class. 


	8. Advice

**Parvati Patil: The Soul Within **

Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic. 

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it. 

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for this to get up, I was busy with finals, and my other fic. Hope this chapter continues to please everyone. Also... Please **R/R** it thanks. Also, you should all go check out my other story, its called "If Things Were Different: The Sorcerers Stone. 

Thanks to: 

free2rhyme: im glad that you like the story. And for your question about Parvati's family. Well, if I answered that then it would take away the mystery, wouldn't it. lol. 

Miranda Potter: Yeah, I'm 16, almost 17, and there's no way i've met my soul mate yet, and im not planning on it anytime soon. Thats why I hate it when all these authors have people falling in love when they're like 15 or 16, its ridiculus. I hope my fic continues to please you. Oh, and I've read so many fics that its really hard to think of any specific ones to suggest, sorry. 

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: Thanks bunches for pointing out that mistake. It was a simple typo, I went back and fixed it. If you see any more mistakes just point them out and I'll do my best to fix them. Thanks again. 

Puja: Your praise flatters me. :) Although your comparision of me to J.K. is a bit much! lol. hope you like this chapteras much as you've liked the others. 

**Chapter 8: Advice **

As Parvati enterd the DADA classroom she noticed two main things. First, unlike everyother class she had ever attented, there were members of all four houses sitting around the room in desks. She remembered some older students talking about how the NEWT level classes were mixed, but she had never given much thought about it. 

She took a seat inbetween her twin and Lavender. She figured that if for no other reason this seating arrangement allowed her to not only chat with Lavender, but also lean over and hit her more intelligent sister up for answers. Not to mention that two of the hottest guys in school, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy (currently shooting murderous looks at one another) were sitting a row in front of her, allowing her a perfect view if she ever felt the need to drop off into some day dreams. 

The second thing that Parvati noticed was that the dark red velvety curtains were pulled accross the windows, leaving a few fluttering candles to be the only source of light. There was a large fireplace in the back of room, which normally was hidden by a storgage cabinant. Now said cabinant was nowhere to be seen, leaving the fireplace in plain view, a surprisingly dark and somber fire cackaling away in its pit. 

Unlike the divination room, which had a slightly similar decour, the new DADA room held a dark, mysterious, and, despite the fire, rather cool atmosphere. Parvati figured that if no one else found it appealing, at least the Slytherins probably would. 

Just after the last student, Padma's boyfriend Terry Boot, had entered the classroom and taken the last seat available, between Harry and Malfoy (Terry looked quite uncomfortable with said seating arragment), and everyone had finally settled down the door burst open with a loud thud. 

The tall, pale man, whom Dumbledore had introduced as Professor Adrik, entered the room and took a seat behind the old, beat up teachers desk. He placed his elbows on the desk's surface and leaned forward, rubbing his smooth chin with his long fingers, looking around the class with his dark blue eyes, until he had caught the gaze of every student in the classroom and examined each student for several seconds. 

The class was eeirly silent. Parvati thought back to a few seconds ago when the new professor had caught her eye. As she held his gaze she had felt as if he was searching through every fiber of her very soul, searching for something. She felt very exposed, naked to the world, until finally, she had looked away, only to see the professor catch her sister's eye. 

Finally the man broke the increasinly uncomfortable silence in a very quite, attention demanding, even voice. 

"Death... It is something we have all experienced, in one form or another. Whether it be a classmate," here he glanced at a few of the Hufflepuffs, "A friend," he looked directly at Malfoy, to Parvati's confusion, "Or a mentor." He looked to Harry for several seconds, Harry looked back, his gaze unwavering. 

"Some of you have merely heard, second hand, of its tragic impact, others have witnessed it first hand." He once again let his gaze travel back to Harry. "It can not be cheated, not be outsmarted. It can be postponed, prevented, even fought off, but in the end it will always catch up to you and then roll on, to its next victim. You never know when it may strike. In your sleep, perhaps, or in the midst of battle. 

"Some spend their entire lives preparing for it, while others spend their entire lives denying its power." He then paused and once again looked around at the now intrigued yet weary class, still silent as they all awaited for the professor to continue with his monalogue. 

"In the oncoming fight with the Dark Lord death either may be our greatest weakness, for a weakness it is. Or we may wield it. It could be our greatest weapon. 

"Over the following year I will try to pass on to you the many ways which death may not only be prevented and avoided. But I shall also show you the many ways it may be used to your advantage. 

"It is extremley important to remember that it is not to be toyed with. Once it is administrated there is no earthly way it may be reversed. What you learn this year shall hopefully never, under any circumstances, be needed to be used, and if so, only under the most streneous circumstances. 

"Going into the coming war Death has already given us one main advantage. What advantage, you may ask, could such a horrible thing give us? It is quite simple, for, you see, one Lord Voldemort, leader of the Dark Side, believes himself to be immortal. And immortality is but a myth." 

The class had been so inraptured in Professor Adrik's speech that they didn't even flinch when he spoke Voldemort's name. After several moments of silence Hermione Granger's slim hand rose high into the air. 

"Yes, Ms...." 

"Granger, sir. I was just curious, did you say that you shall teach us how to hand out Death in this class? And if so what is Dumbledore's view on this? Don't you think it's a little rash to teach mere sixteen year olds how to kill?" 

The professor smirked, his blue eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "I'm glad to see you were listening Ms. Granger. Under the circumstances the magical world is currently under, and that is to say a large war is possibly approaching, Dumbedore did approach me, and I agreed with him on this, asking that I teach you not only to run and hide from death, but also how to face it....postpone it....and even to administer it. 

"Death is a very powerful thing, its power has driven many a man mad, insane, sick... however you wish to describe it. Many feel that to kill another human is a Dark Art, of the worst kind. They may argue that such a thing should not be taught in a high school. 

"However, over the next year or so it is likley that many of you may be engaged in direct combat with Death Eaters, some of you already have experienced said combat, and know a limited amount of its horrors. When the time comes it will needed to know what you will be facing, and also, if necessary, how to fight that fire back with fire... Did I answer your question, Ms. Granger?" 

She nodded and then stared off into space, her eyes unfocused as she contemplated his answer. 

"Now, please open your books to page 143, and read up on the top five most deadly curses presently known to wizards. I will be expecting a six inch description of each of the five curses listed, as well as what countercourse, if any, may be used against these curses, or any other ways they may be prevented. This will be due on Friday. Also, next Tuesday, I will be expecting an essay, at least one foot in length, in which you describe your own personal experience with death. You may have the rest of class to work on either one of these assignments." 

***** 

After the bell rang Parvati joined up with the rest of the fith year Gryffindors and headed down to lunch chatting about the class. 

"I can't believe that he's actually going to teach us how to kill someone!" Hermione said as they walked down towards the Great Hall for lunch, a mixture of shock and anxiousness easily detectable in her voice. 

"Yeah, its kinda creepy." Lavender joined in. 

"Mmhmm. And there's something about him, he seems familiar." Ron added. Parvati nodded, glad that she wasn't the only one that thought that about the new professor. 

"Yeah, but I can't quite place what it is." Dean joined in. 

"You have to admit though, he is pretty awesome." Seamus said, obviously impressed with they're new teacher. 

"Not as awesome as your mom was in bed last night!" Ron joked, being the sixteen year old boy that he was. 

"Ahh man, you just got burned!" Dean laughed. Everyone minus Hermione, who looked disgusted at the sudden change of conversation, laughed as Seamus' ears turned pink. 

"You don't have much room to talk Dean," Harry joined in, "You know what they say about black women in bed, and you mom sure did live up to it last night!" Everyone (minus Hermione, again) died laughing at the ususally serious Harry's joke, Dean even joined in lightly. 

"Now you got burned, Dean." Seamus joked. 

"Aww, is the Dream Team expanding?" A new, this time quite unwelcome voice joined in. 

"Go screw yourself, Malfoy." Harry said in a dangerous tone, turning around to face the blonde boy. 

"But I was hoping one of your groupies could help me with that, Potter." Malfoy smirked, looking Parvati and Lavender up and down. 

"They're not groupies Maloy, they're friends. Something I'm sure you don't know much about." Harry said looking over Maloy's shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle, who everyone knew were much more bodygards to Malfoy then they were friends. 

"You better watch who you're talking to, Potter. Afterall, what did Adrik say about death? Oh yes, and I quote, 'You never know when it may strike. In your sleep, perhaps...' I'd my back if I were you Potter." 

Harry fingered his wand quite blatantly and looked Malfoy directly in the eye, "Actually Malfoy, if I were you I'd spend all my time watching my back, and hire someone to watch my front. Afterall, there are things much more painful than death." 

With this Harry turned, followed by the rest of his classmates, and headed to the Gryffindor table. If they had cared to take a look back at Malfoy they would have seen him still standing there, mouth opening and closing in shock at Harry's threat. 

As Parvati sat down and began to eat she too was quite taken back by Harry's thoughts. He had sounded so serious. Was it possible that Harry was much less the Gryffindor godlen boy than everyone thought he was? 

By the end of lunch everyone had forgot about the Malfoy confrintation. Harry and Seamus ran off to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Terry about finding a place to practice for their band. 

The reamaining fith years compared their scheduals. It turned out that neither Neville nor Dean would be joining the rest of them after lunch for their NEWT level charms class, which Parvati was getting ready to attend. 

***** 

By the end of her first week at Hogwarts Parvati had figured out why she two study halls in her schedual. NEWT level classes were evil. By Friday afternoon she not only had two more essays due in DADA, but also a three foot essay due in Charms, a pair of foot long essays due for Professor McGonagall to go with an 18 inch essay due for Professor Sprout in Herbology. Even Hagrid, who was famous for never assainging homework had asked for them to write a two foot essay on giants, of all things. 

Parvati really had no idea how Ron and Hermione (who was taking 8 NEWT classes) were able to perform their prefect duties, not to mention that Ron had now been assigned as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. Nor did she understand how Lavender was able to keep up her infamous gossip circle. 

Then there was Harry and Seamus with their band. Plus Harry had to deal with having the wizarding world putting all their trust with him to defeat Voldemort to go with his recent boom in his celeberity status (what with his cover story in _Witch Weekly_). And thats not even to mention the rumor that Harry might be starting the DA back up. 

Parvati, whom wasn't really involved in any extra activites, was already under enough stress with all her school work. Which was why she was now thoroughly relieved that the weekend had finally came. She was currently sitting by herself down by the lake on a small bluff, her barefeet dangaling down, towes gracing the chilly water's surface. 

She layed back in the soft green grass and closed her eyes, the early fall sun beating down on her skin, she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, trying not to think of her all the work she needed to catch up on when she was interrupted. 

"Padma?" A soft feminine voice called out questingly. Parvati's eyes flutterd open and gazed up at the beautiful and popular Cho Chang. 

Parvati pointed at her Gryffindor badge and replied, "No, its Parvati." 

"Oh yeah, how silly of me. I always forget to check the badge." Cho smiled, showing off her brilliantly white teeth. "Have you seen your sister, by any chance." 

"No, not since I had class with her earlier, sorry." Parvati said, sometimes she wished she didn't have and identical twin, it got rather annoying always having people mistake you for one another. 

"Oh." Cho said and then turned to leave, before stopping in mid step and turning back to Parvati. "Actually, you might be better with this than you sister anyways... Can I ask your advice on something?" 

Parvati sighed to herself, she wasn't in the mood for some know-it-all Ravenclaw to ask her for some stupid advice, probably about a boy. She smiled, nonetheless, and replied, "Sure. Shoot." 

Cho sat down next to Parvati and stared across the lake, as if she were searching for the right way to ask her question. 

"Well...you see, there's this boy." _How did I know?_ Parvati thought to herself, slightly amused. 

"Yeah." 

"And, well... I really like him, a lot. But I think I already blew it with him... We went out a little, but it was at a bad time, for both of us, and it didn't go to well. And now I want to give it another try, but Im afraid he hates me now. What should I do?" 

Parvati thought about it for a second. She was quite used to questions like this by now, she had quite a reputation for knowing how to get a guy, even though she had never had a steady boyfriend. 

"Hmm. First I think you should try to befriend him. Friends before lovers, right. Get him used to being around you again, let him see how good of a friend you can be." 

"That sounds right." Cho thought aloud. 

"Whatever you do, don't try to make him jealous. It sounds like your already walking on thin enough ice to try something like that." Cho nodded, contemplating the advice. "Once he starts to accept you as a friend you should try and spend more and more time alone with him. Maybe flirt with him a little or make hints that you like him. Definatly compliment him, guys love to be complimented, even if they won't admit it.... but don't overdue it. Before long I'd say you should be able to get him to like you again, just don't go to fast." 

"Wow, thanks a lot. I was kinda planning on just going and telling him I still like him. Your plan sounds much better." Parvati smiled, not that she thought about it she really didn't mind helping a girl out every now and then, it could be fun. 

"Yeah, good luck." Cho got up and dusted herself off and thanked Parvati again before turning to head up to the castle. 

As she was walking away Parvati called out, "Hey, Cho!" Cho turned around and Parvati asked, "Who's the lucky guy?" 

Cho blushed and replied, "Harry...... Harry Potter." 

Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter. If you did, or even if you didn't, please **Read and Review**. Thanks. Also, bonus points to anyone who can guess why the new DADA professor seems so familiar to everyone, or any other, ahem... intresting... information about him. Its really not that hard to guess, if you look at the clues. 


	9. Intrigued

**Parvati Patil: The Soul Within **

Summary: Parvati Patil is just that Gryffindor prep and member of the Hogwarts gossip circle. She's just Lavender Brown's sidekick and fan of Professor Trelawney. Right?. Maybe not, after all, people change. 6th year fic. 

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, chances are that I don't own it. 

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. Slight case of writer's block, and school, slowed me down for a while. Hope you like this chapter, it's not action packed, or even very long but it is quite necessary for my plot development. Please **R/R**

Thanks to: 

Puja: You flatter me. lol. Thanks a lot I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others, but Im not sure if I can live up to you expectations. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. 

free2rhyme (2lazy2signin): Thanks for the encouragment. Sometimes I doubt that people even really like my fics, then I come across a review like yours! Hope you like this long awaited update. 

The Slash Faerie: Yeah, I'm so sick of the usual h/g, h/h, h/c type pairings as well. Im glad you like how Im portraying my characters, sometimes I think they are a bit OOC. But then, we only ever see characters from Harry's point of view in the books, so its hard to tell. Sorry for the long time w/o updates. 

Just Kidding Rowling: I like Parvati too, in general. But she dosen't play a major role in very many fics, which is too bad. thanks for the review. 

Miranda Potter: Yeah, I try to keep people in character, yet make them original as well. good to see you think im doing a good job. 

Malfoy Iz Mai Pony: Well, no. It's not gonna be quite like that. Lol... 

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: Yeah, I understand what you mean. If you see any other little typeos like that just tell me. I miss little things like that when I read over it sometimes. Hope you like this chapter. 

chris-warren876: This chapter dosen't deal much with her reaction. However, she probably will regret her advice later in the fic... oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. 

EnchantedSpirit: Thank you. 

Angel: Glad you understand what I meant. It seems that most fics right now have Harry falling deeply in love in like 6th year, and it really dosen't work like that. And I'll have to give you half credit on your answer, he does have a connection with Malfoy, but that's not the main thing. 

**Chapter 9: Intrigued **

Parvati stayed down by the lake for the rest of the day. She had discovered, back in her 2nd Year, that the lake was possibily the most peaceful place at Hogwarts where one could sit and be alone. The only place that she thought may be more relaxing was the roof of the North Tower, above Trewlaney's classroom. However, the only way to get there was by broomstick, so she usually settled for the lake. 

Parvati was slightly surprised that she wasn't more disturbed by Cho's revelation. In fact, she would be surprised if girls like Cho didn't have their eyes on Harry. 

"It's not like I could have a shot at him anyway." She said to herself, staring out across the lake and to the distant mountains, where the sun was slowly making its end-of-the-day decent. She sat and watched as the sky's colors changed from blue to yellow, orange, and red as the sun slowly made its way down past the horizion. 

She looked on as the last rays of light refected through some distant clouds, until the sky finally morphed into a dark purple, and then blackness. She loved sunsets, something about them facinated her. After several more minutes Parvati began to get cold, so she stood up and turned towards Hogwarts, it's many candles and torches lighting it up like stars in the black sky. 

As she made her way up the hill to the castle, towards the main entrance she got an odd prickling feeling in the back of her neck, the feeling she always got when she felt like she was being watched. 

Trusting in her instincts, she turned around, expecting to see someone, but she was only met by the darkness of the night. 

"That's weird." She thought to herself, and turned back towards the school, disregarding the feeling as a figment of her imagination. Yet just as soon as she had turned back she once again felt the same sensation, this time accompanied by a sound. Footsteps. 

She turned back around just in time to see a tall, dark haired man step out of the shadows. He was quite pale, with long dark hair framing his narrow face. 

Parvati was confuesed, she had never seen this man before, so what was he doing on the school grounds. Before she could ask the man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenty's, who he was, he spoke in a cold voice. 

"I need to see Adrik, where could I find him?" 

"You mean Professor Adrik right? Well, he's probably up at the castle." 

"He's teaching now. How ironic." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You're telling me you don't know what Adrik is?" The man said in an almost cruel yet amused vocie. 

Before Parvati could reply another voice entered the conversation from behind her. 

"You aren't bothering my students, are you Nicholas?" It was Professor Adrik, cloaked in his long black trechcoat, which was wrapped tightly around his body. 

"Of course not, my dear old _friend_." The dark haired man replied saracasticly, glaring at the professor. 

"Err...Professor." Parvati started, she needed to get back to the castle, it was getting cold and she had left her coat back in her dorm. 

"You may go, Ms. Patil." 

"Patil? Well isn't that intriguing." The stranger said turning his interest back to Parvati at the mention of her last name. Parvati was definatley confused. 

"Run along, Ms. Patil." Professor Adrik ordered, not even turning to look at the teenage girl, instead he focused a glare on the strange man. Parvati needed not be told to leave again. She was getting the feeling that these two needed to be alone for a while so they could try to kill eachother, judging by the death glares they were shooting towards eachother. 

As soon as she was out of their eyesight she took off at a run towards Gryffindor Tower. The more she thought of the strange, pale man whom she had just encounterd, the more she became creeped out by him. That night, as she lay in her bed running the strange encounter with the stranger through her mind, she realized something. He, just like Professor Adrik, seemed oddly familiar. ***** 

By the next morning Parvati had pushed her weird run in with the dark haired man and Professor Adrik to the back of her mind. In fact, over the next few days she had almost forgotten about the event. Almost. 

This may have been because nearly all her time was spent sudying and gossiping with Lavender. She was also taking up quite a bit of her free time to watch Cho and Harry. Ever since her conversation with Cho on Saturday, she had noticed that Cho was popping up almost everywhere the Gryffindor sixth years were. 

She would show up as they made their way to the Gryffindor table for lunch, smile and wave at Harry, and then run off. She would show up as the left a NEWT Charms class and make small talk with the Gryffindors in general, yet mysteriously always being qutie close to where Harry was standing. She would show up... well, just about wherever Harry happened to be. 

As Parvati sat in the library pouring over her Transfiguration book she thought about this. She decided that it didn't bug her as much as one might think it could. She knew that she didn't have a chance with Harry, in all actuality (which she constantly reminded herself). He was just some stupid heart throb for her. But then again, ever since last year he had really been a heart throb for half the female population at Hogwarts. Rumor even had it that there were a few Slytherins who fancied him. 

Parvati shuddered at this thought. She couldn't picture any of the Slytherins fancing anyone. They were all just so stupid and ugly. _Except for Malfoy, of course,_ she thought, thinking of the blonde haired pureblood, _but he's an asshole, so he dosen't really count._

Parvati attempted to turn her thoughts back to the Transfiguration text, she had a quiz in there on Thursday and she still didn't understand the theory. It wasn't long before her thoughts drifted back to the raven haired savior of the wizarding world._I need to get over him. It's not like he's the only cute, cool guy in Hogwarts. _

She thought, shaking her head and trying to focus on her textbook, but it only became more confusing the more she read it. 

"Do you understand that stuff?" Parvati jumped slightly and looked up. And speak of the devil, there stood Harry bloody Potter, looking like he had not a care in the world, even though said world all but rested on his shoulders. He reached up and tossled his already unkempt, blue streaked hair, before taking a seat across from Parvati. 

He layed his dark dragonhide jacket, which had been slung over his shoulders, onto the table and leaned over to look at Parvati's book. She noticed he smelled like fresh air, but quickly pushed the thought out of her head. 

"Not really." She answered him. "I can do the transfigurations and everything, but the theory really dosen't make any sense to me." 

"That's how I've always been to. Especially now that were doing non-living objects to living, and you have to factor in energy displacement. It kills me." 

"Me too." 

"Anyway, I came over here to talk to you about something other than transfiguration." 

"Yeah?" Parvati responded, not knowing what Harry had to talk to her about. _As long as it's not girl advice, I'm fine._ She decided. 

"Well, you know how Seamus, Terry and me have a band or whatever." 

"I know about the band, but not the whatever part." Parvati smiled at her own joke. Harry just shook his head and smiled briefly. _Damn, his smile is sexy...wait! Don't think like that, bad Parvati!_ She was quickly jerked out of her thoughts as Harry went on. 

"I was wondering if you could help us out a little?" 

Parvati was intrigued, how could she help a band? She asked him. 

"On Halloween weekend we've managed to get a gig at a local pub in Hogsmeade. Since that's a Hogsmeade weekend and everything, we were hoping to see a good turnout from the students. Only thing is, we need to spread the word, and I figured since you have connections..." 

"So you want me to get it going on the Hogwarts grapevine?" 

"Pretty much." 

"No problem." 

"Cool. Thanks a lot, see you around." 

"See ya." Parvati let her eyes drift after Harry as he left, before gathering up her books and heading off to find Lavender. That would be the easiest way to spread the news, she decided. Tell Lavender anything and half of Hogwarts was sure to know about it in the morning, no matter what it was. Now, finally, she could use that to her advantage. 

**AN**: Once again, Im sorry about the long delay. I had a slight case of writer's block, but I think Im pretty much over it. The next chapter should be longer and better than this one, but while you're waiting go check out my other fic, _If Things Were Different: The Sorcerer's Stone_. It starts out like your typical Slyth-Harry fic, but with each chapter Im drifting farther away from just rewriting J.K.R.'s books. Check it out, you might like it. Thanks. **R/R**


End file.
